a new homecoming
by jandsman
Summary: a different homecoming when every magical creature is destroyed expect Jake and he is trapped in a huntsclan duegon
1. the beginning

A new Homecoming

Chapter 1: the beginning

Summary: a different homecoming when every magical creature is destroyed expect Jake

Huntsman: Huntsgirl you have done well

Rose: thank you master

Huntsman: but I still don't trust you

Rose: what

(The Huntsman calls him man to hold rose down and they do)

Huntsman: I wish every non Huntsclan member doesn't know about Huntsgirl being Huntsgirl and I wish that Huntsgirl never learned any dragon's identity

(Everyone feels pain in the head)

Huntsman: know take the humans away

(Some Huntsclan members take Trixie and Spud away)

Huntsman: now Huntsgirl destroy these magical creatures

Huntsgirl: yes master, I wish that every magical creature is destroyed expect the American Dragon

Huntsman: what

Huntsgirl: I want to bring some much pain to the American dragon each and every please

(The huntsman looks into her eyes and sees she means it)

Huntsman: fine but I will pick when you feed him, what you feed him, and where he stays

Huntsgirl: thank you master


	2. prisoner

Chapter 2: Prisoner

One Week later

So dragon boy how is your new room, Huntsgirl said

It's ok for an evil dungeon, Jake said

Here is your meal for the next 2 weeks and you better make it last if you want to keep your dragon form up

Thanks I guess but before you go I want to ask you why keep me alive

Just so you can be in pain for the rest of your live and when you are old and weak I will slay you and then I can say I killed the last dragon well see you later dragon boy, she leaves the dungeon laughing

Awww man

Later that day

How is are guest doing Huntsgirl, the huntsman said

He is doing horrible, Huntsgirl said

Very good and did you feed him today

Yes

And is he in the dungeon

Yes

Good

What do we do know with almost every magical creature destroyed, Huntsgirl asked

We are going to try to find Draco Island and there we will make a fortress just in case some magical creatures come we will go there and fight them off

But what happens after we find Draco Island

Every one can go and live a normal life or stay with the Huntsclan and if a lot of people stay with us in the Huntsclan we might start a huge plan that I will tell everyone when we find Draco Island

Next Chapter coming soon


	3. secret exposed again

The next day

Huntsgirl don't you have to be going some where, the huntsman said

Master I don't think I have to go some where today, rose said

Then what about school, he said

School I forgot all about school lately, she said as she began packing her books into her backpack

I have noticed that so I have called you in each day

Thank you master rose said

You're welcome but go now so I don't have to call you in

Yes master, then rose bowed and ran off

I wonder what will happen when she knows her precious dragon isn't there; the huntsman said when she was gone

I can't believe I forgot about school and Jake

Trixie and spud walk up to her

Hey trixie, hey spud were is Jake, rose said

He was eaten by a land shark, spud said

No spud we need to tell her the truth trixie said angrily at spud, rose Jake would have wanted me to tell you this he was the American dragon trixie looked at rose who was shocked, and he was killed by these people called the Huntsclan just like his grandpa, his dog, his little sister who were all magical and he wanted you to know that he loved you, Trixie looked at rose to still see she was stilled shocked

And we should so you his gramps shop, spud said

Then they left to go to Jake grandpa shop and they forgot all about school

Here rose is Jake grandpa shop, Trixie said and pointed to the building

The windows were broken there was a mess every were and dust every were

I need to go, Rose said heading to the huntslair

Later at night in the dudgeon

What are you doing up so later Huntsgirl, Jake said

I need to know something, rose said then she holds up spinxs hair Jake turns into his human form I knew it rose whispered to herself then she dropped the spinxs hair and pulled her mask up half way and kissed him, see you later Jake, rose said and picked up the spinxs hair and left

Next Chapter Coming Soon


	4. truth

**More reviews please, now back to the story**

Wait, Jake said before rose closed the door

What it is, Rose said

I know who you are now but I don't know how because I have never kissed this person but I have always wanted to

So who am I dragon boy, Rose said

Your name is Rose; Jake said Rose looked at him shocked that he knew

But how did you know, rose asked as she pulled her mask off

It like I kissed you before, Jake said, but what the point there are no more magical creatures in the world expect for me and you will slay me eventually

Jake I would have never wished for the destruction of all magical expect for you if I knew

Let me guess if you knew you would have destroyed me to right, Jake said looking at Rose very seriously

No I wouldn't do that and I will tell you how to get back everything we lost that night

Huh, Jake said looking confused

See the Huntsman never destroyed the skulls so I can make a wish for all magical creatures to be back and I can wish for what ever we lost that night

What do you mean, Jake said still looking confused

Well you said you never kissed me but you knew who I was after I kissed you and that night I wished for the destruction of all magical creatures I can't remember anything about your dragon self after the ski trip we went to

So rose you are saying you can bring back all magical creatures and restore the memory we might have lost, Jake said looking at her very happily

Yeah but we need a plan to get the skulls and get you out of here

Thanks Rose I am so happy that I could kiss you and even if I wasn't happy I could still kiss you but I am still chained to the wall

Rose giggles, Ok Jake I guess I will see you tomorrow and you better get in your dragon form and sleep

Ok Rose see you later, then Jake turns into dragon form

Next Chapter Coming Soon


	5. the wishes

The next day

Here is your meal dragon boy, Rose said smiling

But Huntsgirl it hasn't not been 2 weeks yet, Jake said

You don't have to call me that and this some food I stole from the kitchen, Rose said

I don't want you to get in trouble and I am still chained to the wall so could you feed I, Jake said smiling then he opened his mouth

Fine I will feed and I will not get in trouble if the Huntsclan is destroyed

And how will that happen, Jake said

I have a plan to get you out of here with the Aztec skulls and I will tell you the plan right now, rose whispers the plan to Jake

Later that day

88, 89 the dragon wants to see you, rose said

Why, 88 asked

I don't know and the huntsman wants you to bring this bag to him at his room and he wants you to stop at the dragon dudgeon first

Ok, 89 said

At the dudgeon

So why do you want to here dragon, 88 said

I wanted to see if you were as strong as I heard, Jake said trying not to laugh

How, 89 said

I want to see if you can make a dent on my chains, Jake said

But you might be able to get free then, 89 said

You're just saying that so you won't lose against me, 88 said

No I am not, 89 said

Yes you are, 88 said

88 hit one chain and 89 hits the other and the chains break

Hey we did it, 89 said

Hey thanks and thanks for the skulls, Jake said and he took the bag and he then pushed against the wall and the wall broke and he flew to the building were homecoming was held and rose was there

Hey rose here set up the skulls and then we can make are wishes, Jake said and tossed her the bag with all the skulls expect for 1

Ok they are all set up and we can make are wishes, rose said smiling

I wish all magical creatures were not destroyed and were back where they were destroyed

Then all magical creatures return

American dragon get away from Huntsgirl, Jake grandpa said in his dragon form

Wait g she helped me save all magical creatures and I love her

What get over here now, Grandpa said very mad

No I still have some wishes left first I wish me and rose knew what happened on homecoming day, Jake said then rose and Jake get pain in there head and remember everything on homecoming day, I remember everything that happened that day and now I know what to wish for now I wish that me and everyone who knew Huntsgirl secret remembered it and remembered what happened between me and her and I wish that she remembered everything that happened between me and her, everyone get there memory back and then the Huntsclan come

We know it was you Huntsgirl, the huntsman said

So I don't care you took me away from my family and you erased my memory and tried to make me kill the person I love, Rose said

You know what I am tired of you guys, Jake said, here rose, he tossed her the Aztec skull then blasted most of the Huntsclan there

Huntsgirl give me the skull, the huntsman said

No I have a wish know I wish for the destruction of all Huntsclan, Rose said

Rose No, Jake said then all of the Huntsclan members were destroyed expect for Rose, Rose why

Because I remember that they found out about your secret and they could hurt your family, Rose said then rose started going up into the air and was about to be destroyed

I wish Rose will not be destroyed by the Huntsclan and I wish me and her knew where her parents were

Then rose came down and landed in Jake arms

Next Chapter Coming soon

Author notes

When 88 and 89 didn't break the chains rose cut them and Jake held them together until 88 and 89 hit the chains and 88 and 89 did die with the rest of the Huntsclan and the next chapter will be romantic and it will be the last chapter


	6. the relationship

**This is chapter is the last chapter**

The next day at rose family house

Ok rose are you ready, Jake said before they meet rose family

Yeah and Jake thanks for doing this for me, Rose said then she rang the door bell then someone answered the door

Hello, rose twin sister said opening the door then rose hugged her and she looked exactly like rose expect she brown hair , Do I know you, rose twin said confused

Yeah I am your twin sister, rose said little bit excited

I am sorry my name is Kelly and I don't have a twin sister, Kelly said

Um excuse me why don't you bring down your parents and lets in so we can talk to them and everything will be explained, Jake said

Sure I guess mom, dad there is some people here to see you, Kelly said

Thanks Jake, Rose whispered to Jake

Then Rose parents came down

Hello is there any thing we can help you with, Rose Mom said looking confused then Rose held up here hand with the dragon birthmark on it, Rose is that you

Rose is that really you, Jake dad said looking extremely surprised

Yeah it's me, Rose said bursting into tears of joy

Excuse me what is going on, Kelly said

Well Kelly this is your twin sister Rose, Rose mom said about to cry to

Ok then were was she my whole life and who is this guy, Kelly said

I will explain, Rose Said trying to stop crying then rose explained what happened when they were inside the house

And were suppose to believe that this kid is dragon and that you were in a hunting group called the Huntsclan and this kid is also your boyfriend, Kelly said

Hey Rose can you close the blinds, Jake said then after all the blinds were closed Jake turned into a dragon

So he really is a dragon, Rose dad said

Ok but prove my sister is a hunter, Kelly said

Fine have it your way, Rose said then rose pulled out her huntstaff and turned it on and pointed it at a couch but didn't shoot

Well Rose we are proud of you, Rose Mom said

Hey Jake do you mind if we can have some family time, Rose dad said

Yeah but can I talk to rose really quick, Jake said

Sure if it is ok with rose, Rose mom said

Yeah its fine with me, Rose said

Jake and Rose walk outside but before they walk outside Jake turns into a human again

Yeah Jake what is it, Rose said

Well I remember you once said you want a normal life and I am going to give you that, Jake said

What are you saying, Rose said

I want to break up it's not you it's me I am magical and know you are normal so we can't date or see each other again so bye, Jake turned to a dragon and flew off and Rose started crying

The next Day at school

If it was for her it was the thing right to do , Trixie said after Jake told her and spud what happened with the Huntsclan and meeting her family and breaking up with her

Yeah Bro, Spud Said

It was really hard, Jake said

Hey Jake can we talk, Rose said running up to them

Uh I have to go, Jake ran as fast as he could to his locker then he opened up his locker, I love her but, Jake said to himself

Wait you just said you loved someone, Stacey came walking past and heard him say that he loved someone Stacey looks into his locker and sees the picture of Rose in his locker, You love that Rose girl don't you, Stacey said

Well I, Jake said

You do omg, and then she ran off and told everyone

Later that day at during lunch

Jake walks in to the lunch room and everyone chants, Jake loves Rose, over and over again then Rose walks into the lunch room then everyone chants it louder then Rose walks over to Jake

Awww man, Jake said to him self then Rose grabs Jake jacket and pulls him towards her and kisses him then everyone is shocked then trixie and spud start clapping and get everyone clapping then rose takes Jake hand and they walk out together

Rose why did you do that I told you that if you want a normal life I can not be in it, Jake said still a little shocked

If a normal life means that I couldn't be with you then I wouldn't want a life, Rose said

Really, Jake said

Really, Rose said

3 months later

The school year books are here, Spud said just getting his

Yeah I just got mine, Trixie said

Man these year books look awesome, Jake said

I wonder what the categories are, Rose said

Let's fine out, Trixie opening the book, Awww man me and spud were nominated the best should be couple wait oh snap Jake and Rose you better look at this Jake and Rose turn the yearbook on to the page Trixie is on

Dang we were most memorable couple, Jake said looking at a picture of them holding hands

And we made the most memorable moment, they see the picture of them kissing,

Well I guess we better give them a picture for next year, Jake said then he kissed her the

**The end **

**I know it was a long chapter but I didn't think it would be this long **


End file.
